Clash in Tokyo Bay: Diablomon's Counterattack
by Ackbarfan5556
Summary: (One-shot to Blood, Mud, and Armor) Three months have come and gone for the Chosen Children since they destroyed BelialVamdemon. However, their old adversary, Diablomon, has returned on the three year anniversary of their fight and is planning a devastating homecoming. The Children spring into action to try and destroy him once again, but this time he's got some new tricks...


And after a bit of a delay, I'm back once again to close out the stories of Adventure 02.

Got nothing much to say with this one again other than I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy... also, couldn't think of a quote that great for this one so I thought a SHODAN one would probably be fine. I'm sure Diablomon probably has that though in his mind with his actions.

* * *

_"Your flesh is an insult to the perfection of the digital." – SHODAN, System Shock 2_

_Nobitome District, Niiza Ward, Tokyo, Japan. December 31st, 2016. 1144 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

"Are we there yet?" Ren moaned as we were driving along the freeway. He certainly didn't sleep as long as we both probably wanted. I didn't mind the quietness and I'm pretty sure he'd rather stay asleep until we got to our destination.  
"No, not yet, we're still not out of the city yet, I'm afraid." I told him.  
"We should've left earlier." He said.  
"Yeah, I know, that was my bad there, but I had some things I had to get handled before today." Ren just moved in his seat as he was full of energy. I smirked; he definitely is my son considering I was also just as energetic at that age. "Hey, since you're awake, want me to continue that story I said earlier?" His eyes brightened up.  
"Yeah! I love hearing those stories!"  
"Well, like the previous one, I wasn't as much in the center of it as I would've liked…"

If there's one thing that we honestly should've learned about being a Chosen Child was that our enemies tend not to stay dead. Etemon and Vamdemon were perfect examples of that. Of course, after we defeated BelialVamdemon, we honestly thought things would be calmed down in the Digital World while it recovered from all the devastation that was delivered on it throughout all of 2002. It was true as there really wasn't anything happening there.

Of course, we weren't really paying attention to the internet where an old nemesis was going to make a comeback tour…

_Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2003. 1545 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Third Person_

It was a fairly quiet day in Tokyo before things started to go downhill. At the apartment of some sports loving kid, he was quietly looking at his computer before he received an e-mail alert. He opened up the e-mail and then suddenly found it eaten away by a small one eyed jellyfish Digimon called Kuramon; the Baby-Form of Diablomon. It wasn't just him; Kuramon was making appearances on all sorts of computers. At the same time, Miyako was a nearby clothing shop trying out her new school uniform as she was going to be attending Odaiba Junior High, though her only Chosen Child classmates were going to be Koushiro and Mimi as Ross, Taichi, Yamato and Sora were all graduating to high school.  
"It doesn't really suit me…" Miyako complained as she was adjusting the uniform in a changing room. "Maybe I should have gone to a private school…" She then soon noticed her D-3 starting to go off.

At another home, two little kids were playing on the laptop when Kuramon showed up with a letter in its mouth. They clicked on it and were exposed to a large photo of a four year old Taichi smiling while his mother was doing laundry. Even at that age, he still had the goggles and the wild hair. At the police dojo, Iori was once again practicing kendo with his grandfather who he quickly defeated.  
"Dou!" He shouted as he won before all the other officers who were there clapped at his success. "Thank you very much." He nodded before he heard his D-3 go off.

A family was looking at their computer when they got a picture of Yamato walking by a club with his guitar. Then the Kuramon on the screen started moving more organically until it popped out of the screen and landed on the chair.  
"Jellyfish…" The little toddler in the mother's hands said. Meanwhile, Daisuke was running with his soccer gear before he stopped outside a store that had a bunch of TVs that a small class of children was watching.  
"That's not a jellyfish, is it?" The largest member of the group said as they looked at an ocean documentary.  
"Is it?" "Is it?" "Is it?" "Is it?" The other students chimed in.  
"Because it can live outside the water, right?" "Right?" "Right?" "Right?" "Right?"  
"Adults won't get it…" "Get it…" "Get it…" "Get it…" "Get it…"  
"Jellyfish… the thing that lives in the sea?" Daisuke spoke up. The kids turned to him and gave a look. "Ah, I'll be late for soccer practice…" He started to walk away but the kids began to swarm him just as his D-3 started going off. "Shut up! Go away!" He shouted as they kept swarming him.

_Chosen HQ, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2003. 1624 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

Most of us were sitting in Headquarters with our Digimon while we were waiting for our last arrival to show up. I swear, Daisuke is gonna be late to his own marriage and funeral. After a few more moments, there was a knock at the door.  
"Digi Digi?" Koushiro looked to the door.  
"Mon Mon." We heard Daisuke's voice on the other side give out the code word before he opened the door and walked in. "Excuse me…"  
"I still say that's a terrible code phrase." Ross said.  
"As opposed to 'Flash, Thunder'? We're not paratroopers, Ross-kun." Osamu replied as he looked over the computer screen he was on while sitting next to Koushiro. "Anyways, I guess that makes all of us." Well, not exactly, which Koushiro noticed.  
"Hey, wait a moment. Where are Mimi-san, Jou-san and Sora-san?" He asked.  
"Mimi is on her way back on her flight from America. She was visiting her grandparents in Nashville but should be in within an hour or two. I promised her I'd pick her up from the airport." Ross explained to him.

"Alright… what about Jou-san?"  
"Jou-san is registering for his classes at the high school." Iori told Koushiro. Shoot, he waited this late for his tenth grade classes? I thought he was doing better of not being late with his stuff. He's probably trying to fight the crowd of other students who waited a bit too long to register for their classes right now.  
"And Sora-san?" I raised his hand on that one.  
"She's on a tennis club trip. She's on her way now."  
"So, what's going on?" asked Daisuke.  
"Here, take a look at this." Osamu turned on the digital projector we had set up. What we saw was an old picture of me. Daisuke chuckled.  
"Who's that guy?" He laughed.  
"Sorry… but it's me." I said which shut up Daisuke fast.  
"Oh, sorry, Taichi-senpai."

"These are spreading all over the Net." Koushiro walked in front of the screen. Osamu then pressed another button and then we saw another picture; this time it was Yamato out in front of a club.  
"What a stupid prank!" Miyako huffed.  
"I'm sorry, but what do these two pictures spreading on the Net have to do with us?" Ken wondered as he held Wormmon in his lap.  
"It's all Diablomon's doing." That took the air out of some of us when Koushiro said that.  
"Diablomon?" Daisuke scratched his head.  
"He appeared in the Net three years ago…" Miyako recalled considering that was her first encounter with the Digimon.  
"Didn't Omegamon defeat him?" Iori questioned.  
"We thought we did…" Yamato muttered.  
"Yeah, stuck a broadsword through his face and split it in half; you don't just walk away from that." Ross said.  
"It's clear that he survived." I growled.

"How is that possible?" Ken looked back to Koushiro and Osamu.  
"His data must have survived the battle and multiplied." Koushiro theorized. "It's clear that he was probably biding his time."  
"Now he's sending Kuramon, his Baby-Level, to the Real World through e-mail." Osamu continued.  
"To the Real World?" Daisuke was slightly dumbfounded.  
"If you open this e-mail, this strange jellyfish-like creature comes out." Koushiro turned the monitor around and then clicked open a picture of that jellyfish that was mixed with a contact lens. Whatever the plan that Diablomon has got, it can't be good for us.  
"I-is that safe?" Daisuke started to get slightly nervous.  
"Yeah… this is just a capture." He then closed the picture and moved it to the recycle bin on the computer.

"Diablomon is bad news. He even tried to launch a nuclear missile to kill us when we fought him last." Takeru informed the others who still were not fully up to speed.  
"Who knows what he would do if he got to the Real World!" Patamon worried as he leaned forward on Takeru's head and put his hat over his eyes. Both I and Yamato looked at each other and nodded; we knew exactly what we were thinking.  
"Koushiro, can you open a gate to the Net?" I asked.  
"There must be a source the Kuramon are coming from, somewhere." Yamato believed.  
"We'll strike there!" I punched my fist into my hand. Hikari gasped and quickly turned to look at me. She was about to get up out of her chair before Daisuke ran over to me.  
"I'm going too!" I gave him a small smile and put my hand on the top of his head.  
"Daisuke, we're leaving the Kuramon to you. It'd be a problem if they evolved in this world." Daisuke was clearly disappointed.

"Yes, leave the rest to Omegamon." Koushiro agreed as he and Osamu got to typing on their respective computers.  
"Taichi-kun, Yamato-kun, take Agumon and Gabumon…" Osamu began to speak. Both Digimon sat up and nodded as they were both ready for the rematch. "… and head to the Net gateway, then we'll direct you to the source of the e-mails." Both Yamato and I now stood up and got ready themselves. I looked over and saw that Hikari herself was quite concerned still.  
"They'll be alright, Hikari." Tailmon tried to assure her.  
"Okay, so considering that, the rest of you all go catch the Kuramon before things get worse. Remember, don't attack them or we run the risk of them evolving and that'll make things much, much worse. Use your D-3s to open the gate and send the captured Kuramon here to us. We'll ask Gennai-san what to do with them later." Koushiro ordered. Everyone but Ross nodded and left while he walked over to Koushiro and Osamu to remind them of having to pick up Mimi from the airport but told them they could join in afterwards. He then headed out and called Phil so they could take the F-150 out to pick her up.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

"Huh?" A woman questioned at a nearby supermarket as she was getting some groceries. She picked up some of the fish before reading some of the words that was on it. "Ishida Yamato, nine-hundred and eighty yen…" She put it down and picked up another one. "Yagami Taichi, three-hundred and eighty yen…" She put that one down as well. "Déjà vu…" She muttered as she walked away. Meanwhile with the Chosen Children had split up into three groups to round up the Kuramon. The first group to get luck was Miyako and Hikari who found a Kuramon scurrying in an alleyway and blowing bubbles.  
"Okay, we got one!" Hikari cheered as she picked up the little Digimon. They opened the gate and sent the captured Digimon back to the headquarters.  
"Here it is…" Koushiro put down the drink he was drinking and got to work keeping the Digimon secured on the computer.  
"That's one down…" Tentomon sounded happy.  
"And probably thousands to go…" muttered Monodramon who wasn't as hopeful at their predicament.  
"Don't worry, Monodramon, we'll figure it out." Osamu patted him on the head as he got back to work.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

Daisuke and I were walking the streets as we were trying to locate any of the Kuramon that were around. We found one, but it appears that a small girl had found it too and now clearly wanted to keep it.  
"No! It's mine!" She tried to run from us. She kneeled down and tried to shelter it.  
"Um, that's dangerous, so let it go already…" Daisuke told her. She started to sniffle as she was clearly about to cry. "'kay?"  
"You're a good girl, right?" I tried to coax her.  
"Listen to us!" Both Chibimon and Wormmon chimed in. She gasped when she saw them and then got upset.  
"But you have them too!" She tried to argue with us now.  
"W-well…" "Well, that's…" Daisuke and I couldn't really come up with an answer.

Suddenly, Daisuke's cell-phone rang out, though it had a chibi Yamato on it so I'm guessing that was actually Jun's.  
"Daisuke-kun, please head to Shibuya next." I heard Koushiro's voice on the other end. At the same time, I convinced the girl to give us the Kuramon if she got to play with Chibimon and Wormmon. I then was holding the Kuramon and getting ready to send him back.  
"I shouldn't have borrowed my sister's phone…" He muttered. After a few moments, we left the girl alone and sent the Kuramon to Koushiro and Osamu. "Man… I still can't believe our siblings went out on a date." Daisuke said as we walked away.  
"Yeah, I can't really either… though Onii-san said Jun-san was nice." I told him.  
"Jun? Nice? Didn't know she had it in her. Thought she'd be squealing and acting crazy every second of it." He chuckled before I couldn't help but give out a slight chuckle too.

_P.O.V. – Iori Hida_

Takeru and I ended up near a soccer field where some local school team was practicing. The reason we were here was because a Kuramon had ran from us and ended up running onto the field. It ended up jumping into the pile of soccer balls and then sent them all flying when it spun around in them. One of which flew into the stands where I caught it and sat back down.  
"Don't release your pets here, please." A female voice on an intercom informed as we continued to watch Kuramon run around.  
"That's not a pet!" Patamon said as I threw the ball back onto the field.  
"Dagyaa!" Upamon agreed with him. Takeru and I looked at each other and nodded before we got up and started walking down towards the field to pick up the Kuramon.

_P.O.V. – Koushiro Izumi_

I was typing on the computer before I received and e-mail from Takeru.  
"'We're sending you a Kuramon.'" I read the message out loud for Osamu, Tentomon and Monodramon. I then started typing out my response. "You can send them while they're Kuramon, but their data would take up too much space if they evolved, so you wouldn't be able to."  
"Well, that answers the question I was about to ask." Monodramon was sitting in the corner.  
"You know you could just ask. I could've explained it for you." Osamu shook his head with a smile on his face.  
"Koushiro-han!" Tentomon tugged on my shirt as he looked at a map that I had on a different screen that showed a bunch of red dots across the city. "There are still a lot of those Kuramon heading over there!"  
"Yagami-kun and Yamato-kun are both in the Net. I'm getting a good fix on where Diablomon is." I gave a sigh when Osamu gave me that information.  
"But the Kuramon's target should be Omegamon…" Things just weren't adding up with me. "Then, why…?" Something was clearly off but we just couldn't see it.

_P.O.V. – Daisuke Motomiya_

Ken and I were on the train out to Shibuya as Koushiro directed though I was already starting to lose patience with all this running around and round up stuff we were doing. Yamato and Taichi get to put an end to all of this at once while I'm stuck here. At least Imperialdramon could be of great assistance to Omegamon on the Net.  
"Just how many of them do we have to catch?" I moaned. Ken said nothing but just sighed as we looked around at the crowd of people on the train. At least things are a bit quieter this time around as opposed to other Digimon encounters these past few years. I then noticed something. "Hey, Ken." I nudged him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Turn that off!" I yelled out to several folks who were on their cellphones but it was too late. They clearly opened up the e-mails and serval Kuramon hopped out of their phones.  
"Wh-what the hell is this!?" Some guy yelled as he dropped his phone.  
"Don't use you cellphones here!" I ordered. The next few minutes got pretty hectic as more Kuramon were showing up. Things got even tenser when Chibimon evolved into V-mon and then got ready to attack which was the most important thing Koushiro told us not to do; even I could see that. Ken got a message from Osamu that said that he and Koushiro were still trying to figure out why the Kuramon were still coming and that Taichi and Yamato still hadn't dealt with Diablomon on the Net.

"I told you not to evolve!" I scolded V-mon, dragging him by his neck as the train stopped and we walked out; both Ken and I had a ton of Kuramon in our hands.  
"But…" V-mon tried to defend his actions.  
"And then you go and attack them!"  
"But…"  
"Well, at least we capture them all." Ken tried to stay positive.  
"I'm more worried that Koushiro-san and your brother will get mad at us…" We were going to have to tell them which we did.  
"What!? You attacked a Kuramon?" Koushiro shouted over the phone. It's clear that he was upset there.  
"Yeah… but it didn't evolve." Ken explained to him as we got the gate open and sent all the Kuramon on their way back to Headquarters.  
"Didn't evolve… Why?"  
"Koushiro-han!" We heard Tentomon's voice over the phone. "Taichi-han and Yamato-han are almost at the source point!" Good, maybe now we can end this.

_P.O.V. – Yamato Ishida_

Boy, just witnessing the super-highways of the internet is just strange. And that's not including all the Kuramon that are floating around in our path as Taichi and I headed straight for where Diablomon was. One thing I know for sure is that he's probably waiting for us. We kept on getting closer before a Kuramon smacked Agumon in the face.  
"Agumon, be careful!" warned Gabumon.  
"Ah, damn it…" He cursed.  
"Why are those things ignoring us?" Taichi wondered as we kept soaring through the Net.  
"We're leaving that to Daisuke and the rest." I reminded him. "We're going after the big one."  
"Yeah." We looked up at the screens we could see and saw that someone was typing in their password. "Let's go"

"Agumon, warp-evolve! WARGREYMON"  
"Gabumon, warp-evolve! METALGARURUMON!"  
"WarGreymon!" "MetalGarurumon!" "Jogress Evolve! OMEGAMON!" Both Taichi and I grabbed onto Omegamon's shoulders as we reached what appeared to be Diablomon's hideout. It was just a giant empty white room, similar to the one we killed him in after we destroyed all his copies last time. There were these giant rings of what looked to be Kuramon's eyes meaning that it was clear they were coming from here. And right at the center of all these Kuramon rings was this black ball. Diablomon was right inside it. Taichi and I looked and nodded at each other as we got ready to fight him again.

_P.O.V. – Daisuke Motomiya_

Ah, Shibuya. Always did enjoy visiting this place ever once and a while, but sadly tonight wasn't a night for fun. There were more Kuramon that we had to round up. Ken and I looked around for anything after we got out of the station before we saw the statue of Hachikō and right on top of it was a Kuramon! It noticed us and jumped off as I pointed right at it.  
"Let's chase after it!" Ken started to run right after it.  
"Daisuke, look!" V-mon pulled his head out of my bag and looked to the giant screen off to our left where we could see Omegamon on the internet. From the looks of it, there was a vast swarm of Kuramon surrounding them.  
"What's going on here?" Taichi wondered. Omegamon unleashed his sword and sliced through the Kuramon swarm, but they were so small it did little effect.  
"Damn it… it's Diablomon, that's the source!" Yamato directed their attention to the black ball that was with them. Omegamon then fired his cannon at the ball but many of the Kuramon surrounded the shot and was willing to let themselves be killed rather than let their source get attacked.

_P.O.V. – Takeru Takaishi_

While I was going around the city with Iori, we clearly saw the fighting between Diablomon and Omegamon on the internet. I knew exactly that they were going to need some added help.  
"Iori-kun. Think you can handle things on your own?" I asked him as I was typing out a message to Hikari who I knew was probably thinking the same thing.  
"Uh, yeah… sure…" He didn't sound as confident but I gave him a smile.  
"You'll do fine." I then got the response from Hikari who said she was going in too. I then messaged Koushiro and Osamu and informed them to help us get ready and get in there. They left the message telling the both of us to be careful because they had no idea what Diablomon was planning. Iori found us a computer and Patamon and I were off to meet Hikari on the Net and then join Taichi and Yamato.

_P.O.V. – Hikari Yagami_

"We're counting on you." Miyako told me as she was getting the gate ready for me to go through to the Net as we were sitting outside a small burger restaurant. "Leave those Kuramon to me!" I nodded. I did feel bad that I was forcing her to deal with that situation by herself, but Taichi clearly needs my help. A few minutes later, Tailmon and I were floating through the super-highways of the Net as we tried to get to Taichi and Yamato's location.  
"Onii-chan…" I muttered as we kept flying. I then looked over as the highway merged and saw Takeru and Patamon flying right next to us. He looked at me with a smile on his face.  
"It will be okay." He tried to tell me.  
"We can still make it." added Patamon. I nodded as they were probably right.  
"Let's hurry." Tailmon insisted.  
"Everyone, be careful, okay?" Tentomon warned us on the screens as we kept getting closer and closer to where the fighting was.

_P.O.V. – Ken Ichijouji_

I quickly captured the Kuramon and sent it back on the way to Koushiro and Osamu before I rejoined Daisuke who was still watching the screen and the fight along with many people.  
"No way…" Daisuke muttered as we continued to watch.  
"Someone sent it to me again…" A kid sitting on a bench said.  
"Huh?" We looked at him.  
"I couldn't see this fight back then because I didn't have my computer." Another person told a friend of theirs. Do these people think this is all just a repeat of the last fight? Daisuke's phone then began to ring again and he answered it.  
"Who could it be at a time like this…?" He grumbled as he pulled it out. "Hello?" I was about to speak but he shut me up.  
"Daisuke-kun." It was Koushiro. "Hikari-kun and Takeru-kun are heading towards Omegamon's location. You guys take care of the Kuramon." Daisuke hung up… and practically flipped.  
"Hikari-chan!" He shouted as I grabbed his shirt to keep him from running off.  
"Hold it; we should follow Koushiro-san's orders." I told him.

He stopped and gave me quite the glaring look.  
"What, and leave them alone?"  
"Daisuke!" V-mon cried. We turned to look at him. "Look there!" He pointed to the screen and we could see HolyAngemon and Angewomon on it, meaning they got to the fight.  
"Onii-chan!" We heard Hikari's voice on the screen as the angels moved fast towards Omegamon, who was still being swarmed by those Kuramon, with their partners on their shoulders. Inside that black ball, Diablomon finally came out of it and he was about as intimidating as I remembered as Osamu and I watched that fight on his computer. Diablomon opened fire with both angels trying to avoid the shots.  
"Onii-san!" Takeru yelled out to Yamato. Omegamon turned towards the direction of the attacks.  
"Takeru!" "Hikari!" Both older siblings called out to their younger ones as Diablomon stepped up the attacks.

"Excuse me!" I watched Daisuke run over to some folks that had a laptop with them. "Let me borrow it, please!"  
"Daisuke, what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"We're going there too." He told me as he was stretching. "We're going to save Hikari-chan and everyone! Please, let me borrow it!" He continued to beg to the folks. They closed it and then handed it to him.  
"Here." Daisuke smiled before he pulled out the phone again and then dialed Miyako's number; well, he had to learn it from me.  
"Miyako? Guide us through the Net!" He ordered her as soon as she picked up.

I don't know what her answer was as I turned my attention back to the fighting on the screen. Angewomon was trying hard to continue to avoid the deadly attacks Diablomon was sending her way. The same thing could be said for HolyAngemon. Omegamon got in front and started to deflect some of the shots but the Kuramon started to organize themselves in boxes to try and shield the black ball that Diablomon was in. It was actually quite a long shield with each box containing hundreds of Kuramon and a few dozen of those boxes in a row. Diablomon was clearly trying to keep them back. Suddenly, hundreds of gates in that room opened up which distracted both the Kuramon and Diablomon.  
"Bingo!" I heard Miyako's voice cheer on the phone. "Alright!" Sounds like she did something.  
"Miyako-san!" Poromon's voice cried at her.  
"Though… did I open too many gates?"

The distraction opened up for Angewomon and HolyAngemon to fly by Omegamon and then charge their way through the Kuramon defenses. The small Digimon didn't stand a chance before they crashed their way the black ball and had Diablomon at their mercy.  
"Onii-chan!" Hikari yelled back to Taichi.  
"Got it!" He shouted. Omegamon roared and soon charged forward towards Diablomon, ready to strike the killing blow. He pulled back his sword before thrusting forward and impaling it in his skull once again.  
"Onii-san!" Takeru now turned to his brother.  
"Right!" Yamato nodded before the angels backed off and Omegamon pounded his cannon into Diablomon's chest before firing and blowing apart Diablomon.

However, what should've been a moment to cheer turned into apprehension as those rings of Kuramon pictures turned into Kuramon and they all scurried for the gates that Miyako had opened… and once they were through, the gates closed right on Taichi and the others.  
"The gates…" He muttered.  
"…are closing." observed Yamato. That whole room went dark before Angemon began to glow.  
"What's going on?" Hikari asked.  
"Don't worry, Hikari. Leave this to me." She said before the whole signal went out and they all vanished on the screen.

At the same time, Daisuke and I heard the vast chorus of rings as people's cell phones was going off like mad. And right on cue, a vast horde of Kuramon that had been in the internet had came out of every electronic screen they could get out of.  
"What?" Daisuke exclaimed as he saw the horde before he could open the gate and get us to Omegamon. Probably a good thing we didn't go or we'd probably be trapped too like they are right now. It was now clear we all walked into a trap. Kuramon were floating and dashing all over the place causing a panic. "Don't mess with me!" Daisuke yelled at them as he clearly was upset once again.  
"Daisuke! We gotta do something about them!" V-mon reminded and got his head back on track again.  
"Right."

We needed a new plan and it seemed that Koushiro and Osamu came up with it in a few minutes with Miyako's help. Daisuke got a message from them telling us to look at the screens where we saw many of them flash with the phrase: 'To the Kuramon: We'll be waiting at Tokyo Bay. – The Chosen Children'. The message seemed to get through to them as all the Kuramon started heading in that direction.  
"Why Tokyo Bay?" I asked Daisuke who already had been told of the plan.  
"We can't fight them in the middle of the city!" Ah. "With Imperialdramon, we can quickly…" His voice started to trail off. We turned around and saw the sea of Kuramon moving towards the bay… with V-mon and Wormmon being carried away by them.  
"Daisuke!" "Ken-chan!" They cried out.  
"V-mon…" "Wormmon…" We said before we started to race after them.

_P.O.V. – Sora Takenouchi_

"Train service is temporarily on hold." I heard the PA system say. I checked my watch and saw it was very late in the evening. Things would've been faster if Diablomon hadn't screwed everything up. Koushiro was at least nice to keep messaging me and explain why Taichi wasn't meeting me at the station like he had promised. I normally would've assumed that Koushiro was actually trying to cover him because Taichi just happened to be forgetful once again; but all the details that were given meant this was actually real.  
"Sora… how much longer do you think it will take?" Piyomon tugged on my leg.  
"I don't know, Piyomon… we might just have to fly over there on you." I kneeled down and she nuzzled me which caused me to smile.

_P.O.V. – Mimi Tachikawa_

When I got out of the airport, I was welcomed by my loving boyfriend who I jumped into his arms and started to pepper him with kisses as we headed back to his father's truck, but not before opening a gate to the Digital World and bringing Palmon back to the Real World as they would never let her through airport security. Of course, I was expecting to just have them take me home but Ross told me that Diablomon was back and filled me in on what was going on. So, rather than home, we drove our way back to the Headquarters before we finally stopped. Phil said he deliver my luggage back to my house while Ross and I rejoin the others in the fight. I knocked on the door and danced my way in which caused both Koushiro and Osamu to jump out of their seats as I clearly surprised them.  
"Hi there!" I gave them a peace sign. Both of them sighed and looked back at their computers.  
"It's you, Mimi-san…" Koushiro murmured. I got upset at the both of them.  
"What's this? At least say 'Welcome back!'"  
"Um, sorry, Mimi-kun, but now's really not the time for that."  
"It wouldn't hurt." Palmon chimed in as she walked in with Ross and Guilmon behind her.

"Boy, things have gone downhill fast…" Guilmon sighed as he spun around in a spinning chair near the corner as Koushiro and Osamu explained the trap we apparently walked into. I took the time to turn on the fan and cool myself off considering my body was still trying to get used to the cooler weather right now; Nashville in March was hotter than people think.  
"Still, Diablomon is a frightening being… Thinking he might be destroyed, he sent all those Kuramon here." Koushiro said.  
"Well, at least he ain't launching nukes this time." Ross pointed out.  
"Yeah, there's at least that." I nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe… but what his plan is now might be just as bad." Osamu worried slightly.  
"What do you mean, Osamu-san?"  
"It would be difficult for Diablomon to come to our world in that form, but his Baby-Level Kuramon has a much lower amount of data."  
"This way he made sure that even if we defeat him, the Kuramon will take his place." Koushiro continued. "When Miyako-kun opened the gates, that allowed many more Kuramon to live. And with that amount of Kuramon in the Real World… we can't eliminate them all." We all now felt very concerned.

_P.O.V. – Miyako Inoue_

I'm such an idiot. I clearly am responsible for all this mess that we have to deal with now. Why did I have to open so many gates? Just a few minutes ago, much of the power across the whole city went out and now there was barely any night. It's so shocking how black things can get at night. I was on my way down to the bay where apparently hundreds of the local kids of Tokyo were going as well. Maybe we shouldn't have broadcasted that message so blatantly… eh, nothing we can do about that. I soon was on the phone with Ken and Daisuke, who lost V-mon and Wormmon to the Kuramon swarm.  
"A taxi won't do…" Ken told me as I got to the bay. "We'll have to run there. By the way, how are things at Tokyo Bay?"  
"Well…"  
"Miyako-san!" I heard Iori's voice call out for me.  
"Iori!" I waved at him as he and Armadimon were running towards Hawkmon and me.  
"Yeah, I met up with Iori, but this is getting serious!" I told them. We looked out to the waters of the bay and found all the Kuramon swimming in it. "It's a sea of Kuramon! Get over here now!"  
"Got it!" Daisuke's voice shouted.

"Miyako-san!" Hawkmon tried to get my attention. I turned back to see the Kuramon all starting to float into the air in vast geysers of themselves.  
"Hey, what's wrong, Miyako? Miyako? Answer me!" I couldn't even tell them.  
"They're starting to evolve…" I muttered in terror. "Into… Diablomon?" Even I didn't know what they were truly doing.  
"No." Iori said as they all gathered in the air and in a bright flash… it was something we dreaded.  
"A Digiegg…"  
"What's going… to be born?"

_P.O.V. – Osamu Ichijouji_

"This is not good…" Koushiro muttered as we both were seeing the Digiegg on our screens and trying to figure out a way on how to beat this monster once and for all. There was also trying to get Taichi's group out of the Net as well.  
"That certainly looks familiar, huh, Mimi?" Ross told her.  
"Remind me again…"  
"Hikarigaoka, '95, there was a giant Digiegg that release Parrotmon that night."  
"Oh, now I remember." I glanced over to Koushiro.  
"That's a huge amount of data… whatever is in that egg right now..." I spoke up as I just looked the sheer size that thing was.  
"Is there anything we could do about it?" Monodramon wondered.  
"There's too much data. We can't send him back to the Net like this!" feared Koushiro.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

Back in Shibuya, Ken and Daisuke were running as fast as they could, since they couldn't rely on any vehicular transportation, to get to the bay before things got really bad.  
"Anyway, we have to get there before the Digiegg hatches!" Ken shouted as both boys kept moving.  
"So, where are we?" Daisuke asked as they cut across a street in the darkened city.  
"Still in Shibuya!" He told him as they kept on moving.  
"Come on, Ken… you can run up and down the field for ninety minutes, this is nothing for ya!"

Back in the bay, the large crowd of children gathered around as they all looked up into the sky at the Digiegg that floated above ominously. There were loud noises coming from it which to the two Chosen Children nearby, they knew exactly what it meant.  
"It's hatching…" observed Iori. He was right as it snapped open and falling from the sky into the bay was a new monster. It looked similar to Infermon, Diablomon's Perfect-Level. It had six large spider like legs and a long body with a deadly looking scorpion like tail. As for the face, it was similar to Diablomon's but looked much more gruesome and beastly. This was an even stronger form of Diablomon: Armagemon.

Everyone just looked on at the massive beast that sat in the waters of Tokyo Bay right next to the Rainbow Bridge. It wasn't moving for a moment before it finally opened its gaping jaw and let out a piercing roar that could practically be heard across the city. A moment later, the air near the bridge began to distort before a bright beam of yellow light shot out and sailed across the bay into the ocean; just a few feet to the left of Armagemon. The beam died down to reveal Omegamon, who successfully escaped from the trap that he had fallen into. Both Taichi and Yamato appeared out of thin air and shouted as they crashed into the ground at Daiba Park.  
"We're back." Taichi said as the two of them got back up. Omegamon pulled back his cape and got ready to fight the new form of Diablomon. If he could kill him before, he could do it again. Armagemon roared once again.

"Hello?" Daisuke was running with Miyako on the other end of the phone when Armagemon's egg had hatched.  
"Daisuke, this is bad!" She yelled. "The Digiegg hatched! But Taichi-san and the rest are here too so…"  
"Okay! We're going as fast as we can!" Daisuke hung up before he leaned against a light pole to catch his breath.  
"Got a message from Onii-san. He says Takeru-kun and Hikari-kun are back at Headquarters." Ken told him.  
"That's good…" Daisuke panted. "Still… this is… kind of problem…" Ken smirked as Daisuke looked exhausted and thought of a good motivator to get him moving again.  
"You can't take the ball from me like that."  
"Shut it!" Daisuke glared. "It's easy for you to say, you got that Dark Seed that's helping you out."  
"Maybe… or perhaps I always had it in me and that Dark Seed did nothing." Daisuke caught a second wind and chased right after Ken as they kept getting closer to the bay.

Back in the bay, Armagemon was firing multiple shots across the water as Omegamon tried to dodge all of them. Omegamon then stopped; causing a wave of water that shielded his movements and soon flew right over the deadly virus. He then used the chance to fire his cannon multiple times causing massive explosions and many of them engulfed Armagemon who roared in pain. Omegamon landed back on the water and kept his cannon aimed, ready to fire once more. The smoke that had surrounded Armagemon dispersed and soon revealed the large Digimon to be completely unscathed. He then charged up and fired one massive ball of energy that caused a large explosion and Omegamon gave out a gasp of pain before he was consumed by the blast.  
"What, the fight's over already?" A kid who was witnessing the fight asked as Omegamon had now vanished in the smoke. In the middle of many of the kids, V-mon and Wormmon had climbed onto a pallet of bricks that was to be used for a construction project.  
"Daisuke… hurry up…" "Ken-chan…" V-mon and Wormmon muttered as the two Digimon kept watching.

_P.O.V. – Jou Kido_

Koushiro informed me that Daisuke and Ken were still somewhere outside of Odiaba as the fighting was going on so Gomamon and I were on the search for them so I could give them my bike and help them get to the bay faster. I would've helped sooner but I was foolish and didn't register for my tenth grade classes until it was kinda late; and apparently most of my class was too. My luck soon turned when I rode down a street and heard Ken and Daisuke's voices.  
"Are we… going to make it?" Daisuke asked.  
"Don't you always get some incredible power when things are going really badly?" I soon came over the hill and saw them right in front of me.  
"Daisuke-kun!" "Ken!" Gomamon and I cried out as we got close and I hit the brakes… only for it to launch me forward face first on the ground. I quickly got back up and gave a smile as I dusted myself off.  
"Koushiro told me you were coming this way!" I explained to them.  
"Use this!" Gomamon pointed to my bike.  
"Uh, Jou-senpai, there's two of us here…" Daisuke pointed out. Oh, I guess they wouldn't be able to really ride together. There was a ringing sound behind us and a girl around my age was riding on a bike past us.  
"Coming through!"  
"Wait, please!" Gomamon and I chased after her to try and borrow her bike for them.

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

Omegamon was on the defensive as he kept dodging the multiple attacks that Armagemon was firing at him. Just quickly trying to stay ahead as well as keep the shots in the water and prevent any from hitting the city and causing mass casualties. Omegamon growled as he charged once more and found an opening in the virus's defenses and stabbed Armagemon in the head. He then fired multiple shots in his open mouth and fired but it seemed like nothing worked as the monster unleashed his attack at point blank range. Omegamon screamed out in pain as he was blown away back towards Daiba Park and crashed right near Taichi and Yamato who shielded themselves from the wall of dust that was kicked up.  
"No…" Miyako muttered.  
"Omegamon…" Iori worried. Omegamon got back up but was grunting in serious pain before his arms just simply fell off.  
"Omegamon!" Taichi cried out for his partner. Omegamon grunted a bit more before his eyes just disappeared in his helmet.  
"Omegamon…" Takeru said as he and Hikari were watching from Chosen HQ.  
"No!" Hikari whimpered. Everyone in the building was just as distraught about the sudden turn of events.  
"Koushiro-han, pull yourself together!" Tentomon tried to get his human partner out of his stupor.

_P.O.V. – Daisuke Motomiya_

Ken and I rode the bikes as fast as we could until we finally got to the large crowd of kids that were gathered around the bay. We soon hopped off and got to a good position to view the fight, only to look out in horror as Diablomon was in a new form and still standing while Omegamon looked more or less dead out in Daiba Park.  
"Omega… mon…" I could barely speak at what I was looking at.  
"Daisuke!" "Ken-chan!" We heard V-mon and Wormmon's voices over on a pile of bricks near us.  
"V-mon?" "Wormmon?" We questioned before we saw them and then looked back at each other. We then started to run towards them, pushing aside the large crowd.  
"Move out of the way!" I told a few people as I shoved them. "I said move!"  
"Excuse me!" Ken was being more polite but this crowd just wasn't moving.  
"V-mon!" "Wormmon!" We yelled out for our partners.

The crowd seemed to realize what was going on and slowly but surely, they started to part and allow us a clear route to our Digimon. They all had smiles on their faces which meant they clearly had our backs.  
"Everyone…" I really couldn't believe just all the trust and commitment the crowd had for us. But I'm sure they knew the threat and that we were the only ones who could do anything.  
"Go!" One boy shouted before the whole crowd joined in. We then dashed forward to our partners.  
"V-mon, sorry to keep you waiting!" "Let's do it, Wormmon!" We both said to them before pulling out our D-3s.  
"Yeah!" They cried.  
"V-mon, evolve! XV-MON!" "Wormmon, evolve! STINGMON!" "XV-mon!" "Stingmon!" "Jogress Evolve! PAILDRAMON! Paildramon, ultimate-evolve! IMPERIALDRAMON!"

_P.O.V. – Third Person_

Imperialdramon took to the skies high above the city and slowly started to circle around Armagemon.  
"Don't give up!" Sora's voice could be heard high in the air as Birdramon was flying towards Daiba Park. Those words were for Taichi and Yamato who were still shaken up by the devastating injuries that Omegamon suffered. That got their attention while Imperialdramon started to open fire and was pushing Armagemon back. He flew past the monster before it launched a fury of missiles out of its back; all targeting and pursuing the flying attacker. "Sorry I'm late." Sora smiled at the boys as Birdramon devolved back to Piyomon.  
"Sora!" They both exclaimed as she ran up to them.  
"Taichi! Yamato!" She said before she wrapped her arms around Taichi and kissed him on the cheek. The moment was short though as they all turned their attention back to the missiles in the sky that detonated around Imperialdramon. Iori gasped in shock at the sight.  
"Not Imperialdramon too…" Miyako feared.  
"Damnit!" growled Daisuke.  
"We won't lose!" Ken declared.

The smoke cleared fast as the sky began to slowly brighten due to it being almost morning and out of the smoke stood Imperialdramon in his Fighter Form. He roared as he soared up even further into the sky. His chest opened up and large beam cannon formed in it before he charged it and fired a massive beam of light at Armagemon. The explosion was titanic and blinding but Armagemon was still not being destroyed by the attacks and launched one of his blasts that struck Imperialdramon. The dust cleared in the sky and Imperialdramon looked pretty worse for wear.  
"Th-this is… impossible!" A boy exclaimed as Jou walked up near him with the girl whose bike Ken borrowed. The rest of the crowd was just deathly silent about the fight. It seemed like nothing could stop Armagemon. The virus Digimon just slowly started to move forward as it was getting ready for the kill.

"We're done for…" feared Ken. "We can't defeat him."  
"We're not giving up." Daisuke determined as he held his fists tight. "We always fight with all we have until he end, right?" Both of them gasped as they looked out towards Daiba Park and saw the eye holes of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's masks glowing a bright light. A large gust of wind flew across the area as the masks slowly began to float up.  
"That's right… you never give up until the very end." Agumon's voice rang out of the WarGreymon mask.  
"We believe in you all!" Gabumon's voice said out of the MetalGarurumon mask before Omegamon's eyes reappeared in his helmet. His whole body began to glow before a bright light shot into the sky.  
"A Holy Ring?" Hikari questioned as the group at Chosen HQ were all looking out the window.  
"Yeah… filled with everyone's hope." Koushiro observed.

The ring flew higher into the sky towards Imperialdramon before it transformed into a sword right in front of the Ultimate-Level Digimon. Omegamon devolved causing Agumon and Gabumon to hit the ground; in pain, but alive.  
"Take it!" Daisuke ordered Imperialdramon to grab the sword.  
"Everyone's power!" Ken added as Imperialdramon complied and grabbed the sword. A bright flash of light went around him and his damage was repaired and his armor turned white.  
"This is… everyone's…" Imperialdramon said before he roared and charged right for Armagemon once more. Armagemon realized that something was off this time and tried to stop the oncoming Digimon with its attacks, but was missing most of its shots. Even the ones that did connect did nothing in terms of damage or even slowing Imperialdramon down.  
"GO!" Daisuke and Ken screamed as the blade glowed in flames and Imperialdramon impaled it right into Armagemon's head.

Everything went quiet for a moment as the sun now began to rise in the east before Imperialdramon roared once more and pulled the sword out to then turn it around and cut of the terrifying beast's head. Within seconds, swarms of Kuramon were flying out of Armagemon's fatal wounds as it began to crumble apart.  
"Kuramon?" Miyako questioned.  
"His data will survive like this…" Iori reminded. He then looked back at Miyako's computer and saw the number of Kuramon that were in Tokyo. "The trash bin…" Something then clicked in his mind. "The Kuramon can be sent back with everyone's cellphones!" Miyako's eyes widened as she realized he was right.  
"Bingo!"

As if on que, the sound of Hikari's old whistle, Yamato's old harmonica and the train crossing noise from the Digital World rang out on everyone's phones and their screens glowed bright as they all looked at them. Miyako got to work fast with her plan while Iori tried to get the crowd's attention.  
"Everyone, aim the light at the sword!" He shouted. Imperialdramon held his sword up high in the air as everyone aimed their cell phones or in the Chosen Children's case, their D-3s, up in the air. "Concentrate it on the sword!" Thousands of beams of light sprang forth and intersected at the sword as Armagemon fully disintegrated back into the Kuramon swarm before a massive wave of energy flew across the bay. And with them, the Kuramon were all trapped and ready to be dealt with back at Chosen HQ.

_Chosen HQ, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 5th, 2002. 0632 Hours.  
__P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

"'Izumi-senpai, I'm sending you the Kuramon. We leave them to you. Miyako.'" Koushiro read off the e-mail that Miyako sent him. "Using everyone's cellphones to absorb their data… Great idea, Iori-kun."  
"Come on, guys, we've still got a lot of work to do right now." Osamu told us as we were running around HQ trying to deal with the oncoming storm of capture Kuramon.  
"Argh! How am I supposed to lift this!?" Mimi complained which caused me to shake my head.  
"Hang on, Mimi… I'll help you out." I told her before I yawn. "Shoot… I'm running on fumes here, Koushiro…" I told him. Mimi looked over at me with a smirk.  
"Me too… really feel jet-lagged… could use a nice, tall blanket to wrap myself in." I knew exactly what she was meaning as I smirked back.  
"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart… I can help keep you warm." I kissed her on the cheek before I fell back on the couch while still holding her before we both dozed off.

_Kitaiwaoka District, Tokorozawa Ward, Tokyo, Japan. December 31st, 2016. 1232 Hours._

Ren and I sat in the car finishing up the Burger King we had stopped to get on the road trip out of the city. I paused the story briefly to get us the food before I continued.  
"And once again, by the skin of our teeth, we somehow managed to kill that bug once again." I finished recounting the tale.  
"Wow… you guys sure had some close calls." He said.  
"We sure did. But it was all for a brighter tomorrow and a better world for you and Naomi." I smiled at him.  
"Hey, we should probably get going again…"  
"Oh, yeah, you're right."

I turned the key and started the car up again as we headed back on our way…

* * *

And that was Diablomon's Counterattack. And as I said before at the end of Blood, Mud and Armor, this will be the last story involving Digimon for quite some time. Do expect my version of .tri sometime after the anniversary movie comes out. Until then, I'll be doing Young Amazons which will be posted sometime this week, so keep your eyes out.

Oh, and like with Our War Game, there's some credit pictures that I'd like to describe. Both Osamu and Koushiro are asleep at their desks while Monodramon and Tentomon have a wager going about how many books they can stack on each other's heads. Takeru and Hikari are chuckling at the sight with Patamon and Tailmon in their arms. Iori, Armadimon and Hawkmon are all asleep on the steps next to Miyako who's still hard at work on her laptop. Yamato, Taichi, Gabumon and Agumon are all yawning while Piyomon and Sora laugh while she has her arms locked in both boy's arms. Jou has his bike and is waving to the girl that they borrowed the bike from; how much you wanna bet that's Jou's supposed girlfriend in .tri? Daisuke, V-mon, Ken and Wormmon are all asleep next to the pile of bricks. Finally, Ross is sleeping on the couch in Chosen HQ with his arms wrapped around Mimi who's sleeping on his chest with Palmon and Guilmon napping underneath them on the floor.

Thank you all for watching and reading and I'll see you around. Take care.

**_"Push the button, Frank."_**


End file.
